Adventures in the Who Hotel
by Alliprince
Summary: Teen! John and Sherlock are in the foster care system and are placed in a new home, but when they find out that home is actually a hotel with a very strange family will they fit in? And what will happen when John starts getting bullied by Moriarty and David stands up for him? No language but vioince! Everyone is like a teen in this and they are in Highschool might be a second book.


**Chapter one**

John waited anxiously outside his former home, his suitcase sitting by his side as his only possession. He glanced down the street before sighing a little and looking down at his feet. Thousands of questions seemed to run through his mind. _Where were the social workers taking me now? When will Sherlock get here? Will my new family be nice? Will they be the ones who adopt me? Will they take Sherlock and me too? What didn't work out with my current placement? Was I to old? Was being a fifteen year old a little too much for them to handle? Did I do something wrong?_ It wasn't that he really liked the family. In fact they were a bit rude at times, but he really just wanted to find a good home and stick with it. He was going to be eighteen in about three years, why not just let him live with them until he could move out of the house?

"John," a familiar voice rang out, shaking him from his thoughts. John's head shot up to see the black car pulling up on the other side of the road. His brother's head sticking out the window, the all too rare smile across his face. Granted it was a small smile but none the less it was still a smile. Just as the car began to come to a stop Sherlock opened the door and quickly walked across the street towards John who couldn't help the smile spread across his face. Sherlock looked almost exactly like John remembered him. His black hair still slightly curly and his coat collars were turned up to make his cheek bones and face to look cool. Even though Sherlock completely denied that he turned them up like that for that purpose John knew he just thought it was cool. The new thing he was wearing was a long purplish scarf. John could barely manage to contain himself from running across the street, shouting Sherlock's name and embracing him in a huge hug. Thankfully for Sherlock's image, he knew how much Sherlock despised sentimental things like that and refrained himself. Sherlock quickly walked up to him and gave him a small nod. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Sherlock," John stated a smile across his face. He beamed up at Sherlock who was a good foot taller than him and a year older. John reached down, grabbed his tan suitcase and then they both walked across the street and got in the car. John had already said goodbye to the people he had been staying with for six months and highly doubted Sherlock said any farewell to his previous family. When the social worker got focused on the road and traffic Sherlock quickly hugged John before pulling away and scooting over to the window more.

"So, how was the family you stayed with?" John asked quietly as he looked at Sherlock.

"Dull," he simply replied as he looked out the window. John remembered it was Sherlock's favorite thing to do when in the car, to look out the window and think.

"Ah…" John sighed. It was always hard to get Sherlock into a conversation, let alone get him to have a nice little chat after they hadn't seen each other in at least six months.

"What about you?" Sherlock suddenly asked, his voice low but quick like it had always been. John nearly jumped at his voice, not expecting him to talk.

"Oh, it was fine. You know just a normal family I suppose," he replied after a little while. Sherlock suddenly turned to face John and looked his younger brother over for five seconds before nodding his head.

"Your pants are saggy around the knees and thigh, obviously there were, one, two, three young children who constantly begged for your attention. Based on the places your pants of been pulled I would say they were around the ages of two and eight. . You've got healed scratches around your hands, must've had a cat that didn't care for you to much, brown short hair with black streaks; fur on your jacket," Sherlock quietly but quickly stated as he quickly grabbed Johns suitcase. He unzipped the front and pulled out John's latest report card. "This is below your average grades so therefore you didn't get time to study and based on your relaxed hands you are relieved to see me. Though by the tenseness of your shoulders you are worried about where we are going to be placed next."

"Gosh I've missed you," John sighed, a small smile across his face.

"And I you John," Sherlock whispered as he turned back to the window. For ten minutes they sat there in silence, Sherlock lost deep in thought and John not sure of what to say next.

"Sherlock," John began, causing Sherlock to give a small frustrated sigh. Why couldn't John just let him think and sort out some problems. "When we get to the new home I want you to try and not be a know it all okay? Don't just point out everything about them and _try _to be nice. Please just don't show off… will you do that for me?"

"I'll just be myself," Sherlock shrugged causing John to groan a little.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?" John exclaimed a little too loudly and got an odd look from the social worker who quickly turned back to driving. Sherlock gave him an amused look, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Last time you showed off like you usually do got both of us separated."

"So you're saying I shouldn't be myself?" Sherlock asked quietly the amused look still over his face. "We'd be doomed to fail if I wasn't myself."

"Yes I'm saying you shouldn't be as much of yourself," John sighed. "Last time we got separated and I won't let that happen again…Sherlock."

"Fine," Sherlock grumpily agreed, only to make his brother happy, which he did make John happy. Very happy indeed. The car was very silent after that. John had decided on playing with his phone where Sherlock just looked out the window and thought. Thought about how he had to act for the first meeting so that John and himself wouldn't get separated. Suddenly Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating that he had received a text. He rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and looking at the text.

"Who're you texting?" John asked quietly while glancing up at Sherlock.

"No one," Sherlock stated and put his phone back in his pocket without even replying.

"Okay," John muttered quietly and went back to his game. Twenty minutes later the car came to a stop in front of the Who Hotel.

"We're here," the social worker stated and got out of the car, walking up to a large family. John looked at them and soon guessed that those people would be his new family for however long they stayed.

"Obviously we're here," Sherlock muttered, getting his last piece of sarcasm out before he had to bottle it all up. John took in a deep breath before opening the car door and walking towards the social worker, feeling more out of place than he had ever before in his life. Once again questions raced through his mind. _Why are they meeting us here? The Who Hotel is a very family friendly vacation place with lots of cool things to do with the family. Maybe they were going to take us bowling? Sherlock hates bowling, though he's surprisingly good at it._ He stopped asking himself questions and looked over the family. There were five people in the family. The mother looked very sweet and seemed to glow when John smiled shyly at her. The father didn't seem to be there which confused John but he decided there might not be a father or he was out of town. Sherlock had been teaching him how to observe people before they got separated and he always practiced when he could and now was one of those moments. The girl standing next to the mother had dark skin with a nice white smile, she looked about nineteen maybe twenty and John guessed she was probably adopted. Then there were three boys, all three had smiles and all three had very different styles. The oldest(John guessed) had short black hair that matched his leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His ears were a bigger than most people's ears but everyone was different so John didn't judge. He also noted that Sherlock was still in the car, the social worker slightly ticked about it as she talked with the family. The next boy was a little shorter than the twentyish year old girl. He had brown hair that was kind of spiked up and he was wearing a long trench coat, blue jeans and white converse shoes, the thing that really stood out though was his smile, which seemed to radiate happiness. Instantly John liked him even though he knew nothing about him. The last boy was by far the strangest. He had kind of long brown hair and on top of his head was a weird hat thingy. He wore a coat with patches on the elbows, suspenders and a bow tie. John looked over the family once more before coming to a conclusion. This family needed to work. He didn't know why he decided that but he just seemed like it was perfect.

"John, why don't you go up and talk to them and you know, introduce yourselves?" The social worker asked quietly as she gently patted me on the shoulder. Her expression changed when she glanced back at the car which Sherlock was still in. "I have to go fetch your brother. I'll be right back."

With that, she straightened her back, got a determined look on her face and practically marched towards the car. I looked back at the family shyly, thought it totally didn't seem like the last placement he had, had.

"I'm John," John stated quietly with a small wave of his hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sara Jane Who," the mother replied. "My husband is out of town on a business trip at the moment."

"I'm Martha Who," the black girl stated, the same warm smile on her face. "I was adopted into this family and I'm glad you can join."

"I'm Nine," the boy with the short black hair smiled. "I was also adopted."

"I'm Ten," the boy with brown spikey hair stated enthusiastically. "And I too was adopted!"

"I'm Eleven!" The boy with the fez happily smiled as he practically bounced up and down. "And all the children in this family are adopted! We are so super excited to meet you!"

"Um, thanks. I'm glade to meet you too," I stated as the Social Worker tried desperately to drag Sherlock out of the car. The teen boys sure had strange names…

"Those aren't their actual names, everyone just calls them that," Martha stated while rolling her eyes at them a little. "Long story short, Eleven over there had a really bad memory when he first came and couldn't remember everyone by their names so he called everyone by their room number since we all live on the top floor where no one else is. So yeah, that's why we call them Eleven, Ten and Nine."

"Ooh," I say while nodding my head. "That kind of makes sense. How old are you?"

"I'm Twenty," Martha stated and then answered my question for Nine, Ten and Eleven before they could. "Nine is sixteen, Ten is fifteen and Eleven is fourteen."

"I'm fifteen and my brother Sherlock is seventeen," I say and look behind me at the car. The Social Worker had managed to grab Sherlock by the ear and began to yank him out of the car and drag him up to us. "I'm sorry about him; he doesn't like to meet new people."

"Nines that way at times," Ten stated and received a long hard glare from Nine. "Come on up and we'll show you around the Hotel! It's our home because our dad is the owner of the Who Hotels. Alonz-y!"

John smiled at him happily and followed Ten quickly as he raced into the hotel, his trench coat flying behind him. The Social Worker had finally gotten Sherlock up to meet the family and let go of his ear, which was turning red from all of his pulling away from her. He glared at her and rubbed it quietly.

"This is Mrs. Who—"The Social worker started to say before Sara interrupted her.

"Mrs. Who is really formal so you can call me Sara Jane or whatever you like," she smiled. The smile she gave Sherlock was nice, kind and warm. Sherlock felt almost at peace when he looked at her warm smile, which was very unsettling for him because he never felt at peace with his mind always going a hundred miles an hour and his image to keep up. Not that he didn't like his image, he did. It was fun to annoy Social Workers by being completely emotionless. Instead of replying with words Sherlock simply nodded his head and kept his face completely deadpan.

"Right…" The Social Worker smiled and glared a little at Sherlock, wishing that he'd at least say a couple words. "That's Martha, Nine and Eleven. Their other brother is probably showing John your guy's room. Mrs. Who, it's been a pleasure seeing you again and I truly hope this works out. Tootles!"

Sherlock watched as the Social Worker turned around and left.

"Okay Dokay Sherlock," Mrs. Who, or Sara Jane, stated happily, that same heartwarming smile across her face. "Let me show you to your room!"

Sherlock followed Sara into the hotel and watched as Eleven raced ahead of them with Martha and Nine walking quickly to stay at his pace. Sherlock was actually quite thankful when Nine didn't try to start any conversations. They got in the elevator and Eleven pulled out a room key card, then scanned it and pushed the button for the fortieth floor. The elevator zoomed up and in no time at all they were at the very top of the building. The doors opened and everyone walked out, Eleven's mouth going a thousand miles an hour and Martha trying to listen.

"Here you are Sherlock," Sara smiled and handed him a room key card. "This makes it so you can access the house and other places in the Hotel."

She walked about five feet forward before they came to a door with the same key card scanner and scanned her card. The door opened and led to a long always obviously turning in a circle because the hotel was circular.

"Each room is a different part of the house, you don't need your key card for any of the rooms," Sara explained as she led Sherlock down the hall. He inspected everything possible. So far they had passed three rooms all with shiny gold letters on them. One of them was a kitchen, another was storage and the last one they passed before they got to the numbered doors was Nine, Ten, and Elevens shared bathroom. "So I thought since you and John are brothers you would have your own rooms but they are joined together with a door, just if you want to see each other. Ah here we are! Your room will be number thirteen if you'd like!"

"Yes ma'am," Sherlock stated quietly as Sara opened the door to let him in. Sherlock looked around the hotel room. There was a TV and a bed about four feet off the ground with a space under it where you could crawl under. The only way to get under the bed was from the front of the bed, the sides were blocked off with some dry wall that was painted to match the bed and the back was blocked off by the wall. There was a small lab area where Sherlock could do testing and without thinking he walked right over to it and started to inspect it, trying hard to keep a small smile off his face. His last placement hated him experimenting with anything and never let him do it when they were around. "They said you liked experimenting with things, so there's a mini fridge under the table if you need to keep things cold… Do you like it?"

"It's cool," he quietly stated without even looking at her and focusing on the nice clean bottles. It was as close as he was going to get to being nice like John wanted.

"Under the bed is what we call the secret place. It's basically where you can go and decorate where no one else can see, well I mean, I approve of the décor first of course, but no other siblings can go under there," Sara stated as she walked up to Sherlock. Nine, Martha and Eleven had left to go see what John was doing. "If they do you have permission to go and check out there little secret place… I'll leave you to explore now. Have fun and if you need anything, anything at all just come and tell me."

Sherlock nodded his head and she left the room only to bump into Ten who was bringing John to go meet everyone.

"Don't overwhelm him," Sara Jane warned as the two took off down the hall.

"Okay Mom!" Ten shouted back. He turned back to John, his mouth going a hundred miles a minute. John was still uncomfortable, what with new house and new family and all, but he could feel it slipping away. Slowly being replaced with a sense of belonging.

**A/N(Authors Note!) **_So this is just like a first draft I guess, and this is probably the most John and Sherlock are involved in the story because I don't really know their characters that well yet, I hope I did a good job! Please leave a review and let me know how I did! Also this story is inspired by Ninjee's story Made Of Stardust. I changed some things and made my own plot but I was inspired to write this after I read her story. :) I feel I did a terrible job at the end sorry! Let me know what you thought! Also I do not own any of the characters!_


End file.
